


The Curse of my Heart (WIP

by Dracoskull



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, My First Fanfic, Work In Progress, but violence is in spades, give me a break i've never done this before, not a whole lot of gore of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoskull/pseuds/Dracoskull
Summary: While Ladybug rests in the hospital after a particularly powerful akuma puts her into a minor coma due to severe head trauma and internal bleeding, Chat Noir must find a way to operate on his own against the devious Hawkmoth who is spurred on by the sudden disappearance of Paris' number one super-bug to double his efforts. Chat makes a desperate gamble to delay out the inevitable lose and bide time for his Lady's recovery. How far will Adrien be willing to go to protect those he loves, and how deep will he sink to keep a promise he would never regret? Well... you'll have to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons
> 
> Hello everyone in the Miraculous Fandom!
> 
> This is a small piece of my first Fanfic which I am currently working on. After receiving positive praise from a few of my favorite fanfic authors including Artisticflutter (author of Metamorphosis series) and MarauderMad (author of the in progress Vide Et Vide~ Blanc and Empty) I have decided to post this snippet here as a one-shot (I think that's the term) to see what everyone thinks while I continue to work on it and a more fluffy Miraculous fanfic to keep me from going mad with angst quq.
> 
> Please go love these two positive people who are bright sources of light, even if what they write can be heartbreaking:
> 
> Metamorphosis- http://archiveofourown.org/series/530668 (experiment AU with lots of suffering and fluff)
> 
> Vide Et Vide~ Blanc and Empty- http://archiveofourown.org/works/7619974/chapters/17346622 (sweet heartbreaking sadness awaits~)
> 
> So PLEASE, feel free to comment with your thoughts and feelings on this work, and any expectations or questions you have. It is incomplete, and subject to change, but this scene is a part of the build up to the climax so I hope it turns out well.
> 
> Also if you happen to notice this gets too close to someone else's fanfic, or one of your own, PLEASE let me know as I don't like to step over other authors or accidentally take their thunder. If you don't like usage of certain ideas or points, let me know as well.
> 
> Sorry if any of the characters step out of cannon, it's the first time I've worked with non original characters.
> 
> P.S.- I will be changing the villain a bit as I am not satisfied, but share thoughts on him anyways.
> 
> ALSO I should mention now, I prefer the original usage of Chat Noir over Cat Noir, but I also prefer Hawkmoth over Papillon (cause to me, Hawkmoth sounds better than the french word for butterfly).
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, if you enjoy what you've read i'd absolutely love it if you could take the time to kudos or comment and let me know what you think. i will always respond to anyone who comments!**

**The Curse of my Heart WIP**

 

 _It’s so white._ That was the first thing that crossed Ladybug’s mind as she waded through what felt like an empty abyss, a sea of nothing but white. The experience of getting here was but a distant memory already, if ever asked she already couldn’t recall the feelings or sensations she felt stepping from the physical world into this… place.

 

All Ladybug felt now was a sense of emptiness and dread that should not have belonged. When she set this all up, she imagined stepping into a world of black cats and bad puns, but now she would have given anything just to hear one solitary joke.  No, there was nothing, endless nothing but the white that stretched on for miles around. She brought her arms up, resting her thin fingers atop her forearms as a show of comfort to keep at bay the gnawing loneliness of this place. She called out Tikki’s name, listening as it rang out only to echo away into the nothingness till even words were lost. No, she was still Ladybug, she still bore the red suit with black spots and the mask to match, but her yo-yo was gone. Nothing sat on her hip to give her the comfort of protection. Had she lost it somewhere? She couldn’t be sure. Looking behind her she saw nothing of the way she came but the same empty white that surrounded her and threatened to consume her. She tried other names, calling out the name of people she knew, trying to grasp some thread of reality before it, and all she ever knew, slipped away. The longer she stood here, walked through the endless ankle deep pool of soundless white, the more it seemed to gnaw at her. It was seeping through her, biting away at her mind with threats of driving her to insanity. She couldn’t linger here, she couldn’t stay too long or this place would threaten her very mind.

  
She tried to run, tried to bring her feet through this sea of white nothingness, but the effort it took to move through it was exhausting. It weighed on her, slowing her as every effort she made to move seemed to cost her twice it’s worth. Still, she couldn’t accept weakness now. She’d come so far to rescue her partner, so far to dive through his life to find who he was, how he lived, and just how much she needed him to get through every day. Now, he needed her more than ever to drive out what was plaguing him. She would not be defeated by this nothingness. She was Ladybug, his Lady and one half of the Parisian heroic duo, and the only thing that could save him and so many others. She would keep going for as long as he needed her to.

 

The problem was, how long would that take? Tikki said this was a time sensitive matter. If Ladybug didn’t find the source of the corruption within him and expel it from him, the effects would become permanent. Oh gods she couldn’t think of that. Her mind wandered to ease the strain on her body, back to the boy who was waiting on her to come back. his golden sunshine hair, those blinding emerald slit eyes, his bright yet sly smiles, and those corny cat jokes. They were truly _cat_ astrophic. Oh gosh she hoped he never heared that come out of her mouth. She could just see him, standing before her in a t-shit or black leather, smiling at her and asking her to dance, to date, to kiss her and so much more. If only it had been like her dreams, with the blonde haired boy getting down on one knee to confess to her his feelings. Sadly, reality was no fan of romance. Seizing the opening of thought, her mind betrayed her. Images flooded back to her of the horrifying realization that he wasn’t well. Watching the suit meld to his skin in a black, bubbling mess as screams of agony bubbled through a malformed mouth. She could see it again, his eyes filled with such pain and anguish as he tried to call to her by name through it all. Her whole body began to quake as she fell to her knees, dropping her face into her hands as tears burned her eyes, threatening to tear her heart asunder. She didn’t have time to feel sorry, she needed to get a grip of her emotions before she was consumed by this place. As painful as the moments before now had been, they were nothing to how empty she would be if she allowed Chat- no, Adrien, to slip away from her without trying.

 

A shaky breath escaped her thin lips as she brought her heart under control from the pain that threatened to engulf it. Her fingers slipped from her eyes so she could focus on her own reflection in the white void she was now waist deep in, only to have her breath sucked out of her lungs. She had expected to see herself staring back at her in the white pool, but her eyes found not the small Chinese-French girl in a red suit, but a different girl of similar origins wearing a light lavender outfit with swirls of blue. Her mask looked the same as Ladybug’s, but the tips of the top grew out into small feathers. She was smiling back at the girl gazing at her in confusion before her hand raised in a soft wave. Confused and utterly perplexed by the development, Ladybug cracked a small smile and waved back, only for a gasp to escape her lips as the other girl’s hand reached through the liquid to seize Ladybug’s and bade her to come closer… no, not closer, to join her in the liquid. Naturally Ladybug hesitated and tried to pull back before the girl;s other hand reached out of the liquid to fall upon the hero’s cheek. If this experience wasn’t her strangest yet, it was about to get a whole lot stranger as the girl in the liquid pulled on Ladybug, lifting herself from the water’s surface and into this strange reality. Ladybug had expected her to drag her under, but she was in no way prepared for what came next. Before Ladybug could get a grip on her situation the girl in the liquid gave one more motion to join her, before holding up a familiar lucky charm. It belonged to Adrien, a gift from Marinette to help change his luck for the game tournament some time ago. Knowing she had the hero’s full attention, the girl disappeared back under the surface of the white liquid, leaving no trace of her say a ripple.

 

It took Ladybug a long moment, too long if you ask her, before she made up her mind. Whatever that girl was, she had tried her best to get the hero to do something, something she had no real desire to do; go below the surface. Taking a few shallow breaths, the spotted hero inhaled one last gulp of air before she plunged her head under the surface with the intent to find out. What she expected was to feel like she was under water. Instead, she felt her body go weightless as her head seemed to break through the surface of a pool and into air again. Up above her were gray skies, a new sight to behold after gazing at a white void for so long, before she realized she was half submerged in knee deep liquid again. It was white like before, but reflected the grays and blacks of the sky above in a more natural, less eerie tone. Her gaze began to shift through the space, until something in the distance caught her eye; a black shifting mass. Calling out Chat’s name, she tried to get onto her feet to run to him. It was surprisingly difficult, and the viscosity of the liquid worked against her, but she steadily drew closer to take in the sight before her. It was like she thought, a black shifting mass of butterflies, much like those she purified from the akuma, were buzzing in an erratic pattern around a dark form that sat in the epicenter of a pool of black ink. She realized with a start the form was her partner, sobbing in pain as a black ink poured over him by the butterflies ran down his fragile form and spread out into the white all around them. As she heard his sobs, small droplets began to pepper her skin. Glancing up to the sky, Ladybug took note that it was beginning to rain now of all times. She would have to thank Adrien later for raining on her like this. Still, the hero had a job to do and a partner to save. She reached for her hip, only to remember she didn’t have her yo-yo with her in this strange place. Her partner still needed her, and he was sitting mere feet from her now!

 

“Chat! Adrian!” she called out to him, alternating names in the hopes one of them would grab his attention and make things easier. Her panic set in, so close to her objective she couldn’t sit idle by and watch him struggle. Wading in further through the water she tried to cross into the black ink, but found it was unforgiving, solid enough to rebuke her pushes, but liquid enough to slid her off when she tried to climb it. Frustration mounted in her chest until something grabbed a hold of her hand, and her blood ran cold under her skin. The form was a hand in the black ink, long yet strong fingers curled around her small wrist with enough force to threaten breaking the girl’s hand then and there. It pushed her away, releasing her as she fell back a few feet to find purchase in the white liquid. Her eyes fell back to the inky pool before her, separating her from her prize that danged so tantalizingly close she could almost scream. Matter of fact, she did scream, but not because of the liquid. No, she screamed for what came _out_ of the liquid. The hand that had offended her retreated to a rising form that seemed to soak in the ink to take on a physical presence. Slowly, the form stood, back and head rising from the inky blackness first before arm's reached up to its head. Slowly, the black form got to its feet and began to run its fingers over its form. Ink settled, taking on the familiar shape of the heroic black cat hero Chat Noir, except where the face of Adrien Agreste should have been was an inky blackness with eyes like swirling galaxies. Those galaxies settled on her, a bright yet sinister smirk overtaking the face grotesquely before the hands began to fly about the image of her partner, molding the liquid of its body into a new shape. It pulled from behind it's neck a hood to drape over its head, obscuring the horrifying face from view say for the eyes and white teeth. Tugging its arms to pull down sleeves that shouldn’t have existed, and running fingers down its tail till it was five feet long and flicked about like a cobra. The evil smirk on its face lit up once again before it splayed out its arms in a welcoming gesture, though Ladybug got the instinct impression from its eyes that it wasn’t welcoming her like a friend, more like one welcomes its latest victim as they are blindly led to their demise. A voice bellowed from its mouth, sounding vaguely of Adrien yet metallic and gargled like the boy was greeting her from within a metal pipe with a waterfall on the end. It did little to settle her nerves.

 

**_“Well would you look at what came crawling into MY domain, an innocent little bug looking for an old friend. Tell me, little bug, do you really think you can waltz into MY home, MY chosen, and think you will just walk out of here with your prize in your arms? Oh no no no! Life is never that simple little Ladybug, life is never so simple._ **


End file.
